A Different Type of Frontier
by bfungus
Summary: When a new character joins the Frontier team from the beginning, how will it affect the rest of the season? Will they still save the Digital World? It's a whole new kind of frontier when this new character causes some pretty big changes. Including love.
1. All Aboard

**AN: Hey guys! Well, I'm going to step away from my JB/Camp Rock stories and step into the world of Digimon. I used to love watching them so I thought, why not? Anyways, this is going to be a Digimon Frontier story with one added character. It's going to start all the way from the beginning so there will be quotes that are in this story that are from the episodes. It's basically going to be the same in the beginning but soon, once the new character gets her power, the storyline will change completely. Hope you guys enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: All Digimon related quotes/setting/etc belong to...Disney...I believe. I'm not really sure anymore. Haha :D**

**PS: This chapter is pretty darn short but the next ones are longer. Trust me, they are A LOT longer. I've written up to chapter 6 so I would know. haha :D**

A Different Type of Frontier: Digimon Frontier Revamped

Character: Okinawa Trinity

Looks: Brown wavy hair, small, innocent brown eyes, tanned body, taller than Tommy.

Clothing: Grey t-shirt with stars and jeans and grey converse

Personality: shy at first meeting but soon opens up, constantly smiles and laughs, optimistic, little kid at heart.

Background: parents are divorced, one little sister she doesn't see much, lives in America but was on a trip to Japan.

Chapter 1 – All Aboard

"Do you want to start?" the voice asked.

"WHAT?!" Trinity looked up and down, left and right but didn't see anyone. "Did my phone actually start talking?" She inspected it closer and then…

"Do you want to start?"

"I guess that answers my question," she sighed and picked up her phone, flipping it over once and twice. "Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do here even if I'm on vacation." She clicked "yes" and then the voice spoke again.

"Trinity Okinawa, it's time to decide your destiny."

_Take the 6:00 Westbound train at Shibbuya Station_

"I wonder where that is…" Trinity then checked the time on her phone which said 5:35. "Oh crap!!" She then shot up and ran towards her mom, "Going sight seeing, bye mom! Love you!!"

"Okay! I'll see you…soon?" but Trinity was gone. "Kids these days…"

"Excuse me sir, do you know where the Shibbuya Station is?" Trinity questioned the old man. In response, he spoke in Japanese! "Sorry, sir, I don't understand Japanese…or whatever you're speaking. I just need to know how to get to the Shibbuya Station." After another minute of a foreign language going in and out of her ears, Trinity nodded and muttered, "Okay, I guess not…thank you anyways!!" and she took off running once more.

Instead of asking more people, she pulled out her phone from her pocket and asked out of insanity, "How do I get to the Shibbuya Station?" Miraculously, a pop up map was projected from her phone. "Well that's something you don't see everyday. Oh well, must be a sign or something." She then followed the map which led her to, "Shibbuya Station," she whispered. Trinity pulled out her phone to check the time again. "5:55?!?!?!" She then proceeded to run into the building, bought her ticket, got on the elevator and made it on record time.

Trinity looked around to see a bunch of trains exiting separate tunnels. "Which one to go on?" she used her finger to tap her chin several times before yelling out "Blue!" which got her several stares from passing children. "Sorry." Trinity climbed onto the train and looked out the window.

After the train had taken off, she thought out loud, "Wait a minute…where am I even going?!" She heard a hard chuckle behind her and turned around to see a boy with dark hair that looked a bit like navy blue and a navy blue jacket. She blushed and looked down, embarrassed to see that a boy was listening to her.

The train then began to shake as Trinity and the boy fell out of their seats. As a result, Trinity's phone fell out of her pocket as well. "Man, mom was right, my phone will fall out of my pocket…oh well!" She then went to grab her phone but realized that it was something entirely different now. "Huh?" In its place was a dark red and light blue device. She looked at it on all four sides and then decided to shake the poor thing. "Well this can't be good."

The boy looked at her and then at his own…thing. "Great," he mumbled.

Trinity looked back at the…thing and it said, "Welcome to the digital world Trinity, this is your D-tector."

"D-tector?" she whispered to herself. She looked up at the boy, "Do you know what any of this means?" With no answer, Trinity sighed.

She definitely was surprised when he finally spoke because of this, "Mini ghosts…out the window" She quickly whipped her head around to face him and looked at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, I can talk."

"Oh."

Another silence. "Kouji."

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Kouji."

"Oh, well, hi Kouji. I'm Trinity. It's nice to meet you, I guess," she then looked down, looked back up and sighed. "Is this how long all our conversations will be?"

"Yes."

Trinity didn't say anything back. Instead, she rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window. "I bet he doesn't even know where we are. Stupid male complex," she muttered.

**AN: Well everyone, there you go, that is the first chapter. The next one should probably come out tomorrow around the same time. I'm not sure yet. I want to finish another chapter before I get it out so maybe a little later than that. It is winter break though so I should have plenty of time. I'll see you guys when Ch 2 comes around!!  
R&R please(:**


	2. Lobomon: Warrior of the Light

**AN: Just like I promised, here is chapter 2. Enjoy(:  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the Digimon series. The only thing I own right now is Trinity.**

Chapter 2 – Lobomon: Warrior of Light

"Fractal code render," a voice said out of no where. Odd rainbow colors then came out and parts of the land soon came back.

"What is…?" Kouji asked, looking out the window. He then came to a conclusion and growled.

"What's wrong?" Trinity questioned. "Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing," Kouji lied.

"Wow, what's happening out there? It's like the land is returning or something. How's that possible?" Trinity asked, eyes wide in awe.

Kouji however, didn't respond.

The train stopped abruptly and the two filed out of the large train to find an empty train station. "What do we do now?" Trinity asked. She turned around to see Kouji talking to his D-tector.

"Kouji Minamoto, commence your search," the D-tector said.

"Search? For what?" Kouji asked, incredulously.

"The spirit."

"How do you know my name?" Kouji interrogated the device.

"Kouji?" Trinity walked up to him.

"Find the spirit and you will find the answer to all your questions," the voice continued.

"Not good enough, I'm not some lap dog you could order around, you know?" Kouji responded, not satisfied. "What is this spirit anyway?" No response. "I mean, how am I supposed to look for it?" A map then popped up and Kouji groaned. Steam came out of the train and Kouji looked up, "This gets weirder by the minute."

"You said it," the train responded.

"It talked!!" Trinity exclaimed.

"Oh you're still here," Kouji muttered. He then began to walk off on his own, following the map.

"Hey!! Wait up!" Trinity ran after him. "Not fair, his D-tector talks to him, how come mine doesn't?" She slowed down to a walk close behind Kouji and pulled out her D-tector and sighed.

Kouji then stopped and turned around to face her, "Could you not follow me?"

"Well, I don't exactly know where to go so…I was wondering if I could follow you, please?" Trinity waited for an answer and got one when he turned around and kept walking. "I take that as a yes." And so, she trailed behind him.

After walking for a little while, the two saw an older boy and a younger boy run past them. "Well there's an accident waiting to happen," Kouji commented.

"You said it!" Trinity added.

"They really shouldn't be wandering alone in this place but, oh well. I'm not here to play babysitter," Kouji continued to walk on as Trinity kept an eye on the scene, not noticing Kouji walking away.

She then saw mini balls with ears, eyes, and a mouth bounce after him. "What in the…? Hey Kouji, get a look at…Kouji?" She looked around and realized that he had walked on without her. "Oh great." She then ran up to catch up with the raven haired boy's pace.

"This is getting old," Kouji muttered after he and Trinity had walked around in the forest for a while. His D-tector then blinked and the map disappeared. Kouji heard panting behind him and turned around to see Trinity leaning on a tree bark. "You didn't have to follow me you know?"

"I know, but I had no where else to go," Trinity shrugged.

"Hm…" Kouji inwardly rolled his eyes and looked around to see a cave opening, "It's probably safer to stay away from creepy holes in the wall but I didn't come all this way to play it safe." He began walking towards it.

"Huh?" Trinity looked up. "Aw man!" Trinity stood up and walked after Kouji.

"This better not be someone's idea of a joke," Kouji added before walking in.

"Well," Trinity said, looking down the steps, "He sure talks to himself a lot," and then proceeded to walk down the steps.

"Hold on!" Kouji turned around. "Stay there."

"But…fine." Trinity stepped back out and leaned against the opening.

Kouji turned back around and continued down, "Hello? Anyone here?!" he called out. He then looked down at his D-tector for an answer. Nothing. Kouji groaned and continued walking through the cave. He came across an opening but instead of leading to another area, it led to a drop.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" he heard someone scream.

"GET AWAY!!" he heard another voice scream.

"Huh? What's this?" Kouji looked down to see the same older and younger boy running into an open area followed by tiny blue objects. He jumped down and looked at the two boys. The mini balls with faces suddenly ran towards him to attack. Kouji grabbed a stick and decided to use it as a makeshift sword.

"Who's that?" the younger boy asked.

"That guy's serious!" the older one responded.

Kouji had managed to defeat them all in just a couple of swings. He put the stick down and let out a triumphant "Hm."

"Hey human! Don't you smile yet!" one of the balls screamed out. Fractal codes then surrounded the ball. When the codes disappeared, in the place of the mini ball was a sludge monster four times the size of Kouji himself. The two boys screamed in terror as Kouji prepared to face off with the monster once more.

"I'll eat you up!" it slurred.

"Kouji!!" a female voice yelled down. Kouji looked up to see Trinity.

"Trinity, I told you to stay outside!!!"

"But I got bored."

"Argh," Kouji then looked at the monster again and got into a fighting stance.

"What is that thing?" Trinity whispered to herself as Kouji charged at it. _**Raremon: a super Digimon. If the smell of its rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, its acid sludge attack will.**_

Raremon then spewed out a large green acid as Kouji helped the two boys get out of the way. "Acid sludge attack!!" Kouji continued to carry the younger boy away from the acid.

The older was already at a safer place. "Ew, it smells," a girl in purple announced, covering her nose in the process.

"Spirit, wake up, I need you," a boy in red said to his D-tector. "Come on! I'm not kidding here!!" he then proceeded to press random buttons. Nothing.

A small white Digimon the looked up at him and said, "Hey Takuya, no pressure but do you mind spirit evolving before stinky there turns your friends into nothing?"

"Going somewhere?" Raremon asked Kouji.

"Come on!!" Takuya snarled.

Kouji backed away but nearly slipped into a giant hole created by the acid spewed out from Raremon. He looked up at it with determination with Tommy in his arms.

"Kouji!" Trinity yelled out from above.

"SPIRIT!!!" Takuya yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!!!" He then transformed into Agunimon.

"Whoa," Trinity said, impressed by the transformation.

Agunimon sped towards the monster and threw him at the wall, only for Raremon to start spitting out acid all over the place. Agunimon jumped back to dodge. "Now's your chance," he said to Kouji and Tommy, "Run!" Before he knew it, fractal codes surrounded Agunimon and Takuya took its place. "What's going on? I turned back into me."

Lights then entered the cave and spiraled around the area. "What's happening?" Trinity asked, looking around.

"Still here," Raremon taunted. He then spit out a huge amount of acid towards Kouji, Takuya, and the little boy.

"Watch out!" Takuya cried, and helped Tommy out of the way only to push Kouji into the hole.

"No!! Kouji!!" Trinity shouted.

"Oh no!" Takuya said in distress.

Kouji continued to fall deeper and deeper into the hole. Suddenly, bright flashes of light surrounded him and he saw the statue of Lobomon. "What's going on here?" Lobomon's eyes flashed as the two combined into one. "SPIRIT!!!" Kouji yelled.

"It is time," a voice said.

"Execute!! Spirit Evolution!!" and Lobomon was formed. He jumped out of the hole and landed in front of Raremon, ready to fight.

"Whoa!" the girl and the older boy said.

"Dang, did I look that cool Tommy?!" Takuya asked the younger boy. Tommy simply nodded.

"You get em Kouji," Trinity smiled.

"That's the legendary warrior of light, Lobomon," the white Digimon said, reading out of a green book.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life. Have you JP?" the girl said, mouth wide open.

"I haven't Zoe," JP stared.

"You can say that again," Takuya commented, looking upon the scene.

"Acid sludge!!"

"Lobo kendo!" Lobomon pulled out a sword and charged at Raremon, slicing every single sludge attack in his way. He jumped up and stuck his sword into Raremon's head, making the monster scream in agony. Fractal codes surrounded it and Lobomon jumped down. He took his D-tector out and digitized the monster.

Fractal codes then surrounded Lobomon and devolved back into Kouji. Takuya ran towards him with Tommy trailing behind, "Hey, you okay?"

"Kouji!!" Trinity yelled as everyone looked up. She slid down and ran up to him. "Hey, you did it."

"Here, let me help you up," Takuya offered.

"Don't touch me," Kouji growled.

"What?" Takuya questioned, backing off. He looked over at Trinity to see her looking down at Kouji with sympathy in her eyes.

"I don't need your help, or anybody else's," Kouji continued.

"Kouji…" Trinity softly whispered.

He got up and without facing the two he said, "But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts."

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me you know?" Takuya countered.

Kouji turned to face them and said, "My name's Kouji Minamoto, and you are?" It was silent before Kouji pressed on, "So are you going to tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name."

"I'm Takuya Kanabara."

"Takuya huh? See ya!" Kouji then walked off with Trinity looking after him.

Trinity sighed and turned to face the four teens and two Digimon that have assembled together. "Sorry about him. He's a bit…moody. I'll uh, see you guys around!" She then ran to catch up with Kouji.

"What's his deal?" JP questioned.

"Come on guys!" Zoe complained, "Let's get out of here, this place smells like dead fish."

Outside the cave sat Kouji and Trinity, looking up into the sky. "You should've stayed with them."

"I know, but everyone needs company."

**AN: There ya go! R&R! Pretty please? Maybe I could get the next chapter out sooner. Haha :D Just kidding...about the reviews and stuff. You don't have to if you don't want to. Anyways, I'm rambling now so I'll just end this right here.**


	3. Kumamon Baby, Light my Fire and Kazemon

**AN: MERRY belated CHRISTMAS to you all!! I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas yesterday. Sorry I couldn't update but I didn't really have time to do so yesterday. Anyways, here is chapter three. For this chapter, I have combined two episodes cause one just wasn't enough. Haha :D I think I'm goin to be updating on Saturdays, Mondays, and Thursdays from now on so it won't be as hectic. Anyways, here's chapter 3!  
Disclaimer: Please view previos chapter's disclaimer.**

Chapter 3 – Kumamon Baby, Light My Fire _and_ Kazemon Kicks It

Standing out in the fields were Kouji and Trinity. Tiny ghost-shaped Digimon were floating in the air around them. "The air in the digital world smells pretty sweet," Kouji said.

"Sure does," Trinity smiled. There was a comfortable silence before both of their D-tectors began buzzing.

They both took them out and the voice said, "Go to the forest terminal immediately."

"Hey! Mine talked!!" Trinity said, excitedly.

"No duh, Sherlock."

"Hey, don't say that. My D-tector hasn't talked since I was at home okay. Yours talked when you got here a couple of times already but did mine? No," Trinity whined.

"Jeez, when did you get so hyperactive?"

"Ever since I got used to being around you," she smiled up at him.

"Well then I wish I never got to know you," Kouji responded and then continued walking. Trinity frowned and followed him. "Come on, let's take a train or something. You look tired."

"I am. Thanks," Trinity smiled widely at the raven haired boy.

"Uh…no problem. Come on, let's just get going already," Kouji said.

"Look! There's a trailmon right now!!" Trinity pointed out. "Hey trailmon!! Over here!!"

"All aboard!! Where to?" it asked.

"The forest terminal," Kouji replied and the two climbed on. They sat down on the seats and the train lurched forward.

Trinity yawned and told him, "I'm tired. How long have we been here?"

"I'm not sure. Probably a day or so. You should get some shut-eye," Kouji said to Trinity. She nodded and laid down on the seat and curled into it.

When Kouji knew she was fast asleep due to the steady breathing, he took out his D-tector and got a good look at it. He stared into it but all it said was, "You must go to the forest terminal."

Kouji sighed and looked over at Trinity's sleeping figure. He got a good look at her, brown hair, brown eyes, nothing out of the ordinary. He then turned back around and looked out of the window.

Trailmon soon stopped and yawned. "Just call me the naptime express."

Kouji walked over to Trinity and tapped her on her shoulder. No response. "Trinity?" He then proceeded to shake her.

"Mm…" she groaned.

"We're here," Kouji told her. Trinity opened her eyes and nodded. She got up, yawned and followed Kouji out of the train. The two looked to see the trailmon snoring like a cow. "We'll sleep on the bench, is that okay?"

"Yeah," Trinity said sleepily. The two sat a few feet apart and Trinity fell asleep in an instant.

"This quiet really gives a guy some time to think," Kouji whispered.

Morning came and Trinity was still asleep. Kouji looked over at her and let out a small groan. He then heard voices and looked over to find Zoe, JP, and the two Digimon with them. "Welcome tourists," he stood up to greet them. "So this isn't it huh?" referring to the forest terminal.

"No, I guess not," the white Digimon commented.

"Hey Kouji, what's up?" Zoe tried. Kouji jumped down and turned away from them. "Where are you going?"

"Where I go is my own business," Kouji responded harshly. The voices made Trinity wake up.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on Trinity, we're leaving," Kouji told her. Trinity nodded and jumped down as well. "Thanks for asking Zoe."

The two then headed off but not before Trinity turned to face them, waved, and said, "I'll see you guys around!!" She smiled and then turned back around to go after Kouji.

"Argh, he's so antisocial!" Zoe groaned.

"He's just like white chocolate. It may look good but no taste," JP added. "Except, he does hang around that one girl."

"Trinity? I guess…" Zoe thought out loud.

Kouji and Trinity continued to walk but soon, Trinity became tired of the silence, "Hey Kouji? How come you never stay with those guys? They could use your help, you know?"

"They could survive." Kouji's D-tector began beeping so he pulled it out to inspect it. "Is it a spirit?"

"Hey Kouji? Did you hear that?" Trinity whispered, tugging on Kouji's shirt. Kouji listened closely and he heard what Trinity was talking about.

"So strangers in the village huh? That's trouble," a sinister voice said.

"They're human children," a second voice added.

"Ya think those whiny wallflowers called them in to come and help?" a third voice asked.

"Come on," Kouji motioned as the two quietly walked closer to the source of the voices.

"Nobody can stop the mushroommon brothers," the second voice replied. "We'll get em!!" The voices then began to laugh maniacally like all evil villains would do.

"What are we going to do?" Trinity whispered.

"We'll see…"

"What are you thinking?" Trinity questioned.

Kouji didn't respond. Instead, he began pacing back and forth.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" they heard.

"Oh no!" Trinity exclaimed as a bright light engulfed the two. "What's that coming from?"

"Whatever it is, it isn't good," Kouji responded.

"We are the mushroommon brothers," they heard. "We will destroy all your flowers! Giggle Grenade!!" Another explosion. "Take this!! Mushroom Grenade!!"

"Kouji! You've got to do something!!" Trinity told him.

"No wait a minute, look, the fat guy's spirit evolving!" Kouji said, telling Trinity to look at the battle scene in front of them.

"It's JP, not fat guy, and Zoe's the one evolving, look!!" Trinity reminded, pointing at the girl, now faerie. "Wow, she's so pretty."

"Revenge time!" they heard the mushroommon say. They then stood in a totem pole, fractal codes then surrounded them and they combined into one large Digimon.

"That's Woodmon," the white Digimon said, "A plant Digimon whose branch smash attack is of tremendous strength and his bark is like armor."

"Looks like she's getting no where with him," Kouji said. It was true too. Woodmon then used its arm to knock Kazemon out of the air and onto the ground. Once it hit the floor, fractal codes surrounded it and Zoe took its place.

Trinity turned to Kouji and smiled, "Your turn."

Kouji nodded and ran out to the scene, "Hey! Cut it out!!" Woodmon then decided to use its arm to crush Zoe but she managed to dodge it just on time. "No!!"

"You can't do that to my friend!!" JP ran towards it with a shovel but instead got beaten to the floor himself.

Kouji took out his D-tector and put it up to the air, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!!"

"You go Lobomon!!" Trinity shouted from the sidelines. She ran over to stand next to the white and yellow Digimon. "You know, after all this time, I've never gotten your names."

"I'm Bokomon."

"And I'm Neemon!!"

"HOWLING LASER!! Lobomon yelled out.

"Look!" Bokomon said, pointing to the battle.

"Be purified by the light!!" Lobomon shouted. Woodmon had began to break down into tiny fragments which disintegrated. "Farewell Woodmon, for good!" His fractal code was then digitized and the three mushroommon were released from their spells, not remembering a thing that happened.

Lobomon jumped into the air and transformed back into Kouji. "Whoa, Kouji," Zoe said, amazed.

"Is that all there is to it?" JP complained, "That's it?!"

Kouji dropped down to the floor panting. Trinity jumped up and pumped her fist into the air. She ran towards him yelling, "Kouji you did it!! Are…you okay? Hey, you're D-tector is beeping." Kouji looked towards it and nodded, pressing a button which made fractal codes spread across the area. The whole town came to life again as trees and flowers bloomed once more.

"Breezy village's fractal code is returning," Bokomon said.

The Digimon that lived in the village were giggling, talking to one another, and basically having a good time.

Zoe walked up to the two and offered a hand to Kouji, "They're all pretty happy thanks to you." Kouji ignored the hand and got up himself. Zoe stood back as she watched Kouji walk away. Trinity stayed next to her for a bit. "You know Kouji, you could try being friendly. I don't get him, why do I try to be nice to a guy like that?"

"He's actually really nice once you get to know him," Trinity offered. Zoe looked at her and Trinity shrugged. "Good job out there. I'll see you around!!" Trinity then turned to run after him. "Kouji!! Come on, why do you have to walk so fast?!"

"And why does she hang out with him?" Zoe wondered. "Hm, I don't care what that Kouji thinks, we were a great team."

"We have returned!!" Takuya said, running towards Zoe and JP with Tommy.

"You blew it, where were you two?" Zoe asked.

"It's quite a story, after a while, we thought you needed us so we checked back in," Takuya chuckled.

Zoe rolled her eyes and responded, "Yeah right, you figured out you made the wrong turn and missed an amazing show."

"Psh," Takuya countered, "Don't psyche us out, you know we didn't miss anything special."

"Well you didn't get to see me spirit evolve."

"Wait," Takuya and Tommy complete stopped what they were doing and stood still. Takuya asked, "You did what?"

"You spirit evolved?" Tommy questioned. Zoe nodded. Tommy and Takuya both started laughing their butts off.

"Yeah right," Takuya said.

"Like you could!" Tommy added.

"You really thought we could believe that," Takuya continued on. The two then continued to laugh.

Zoe just stood there, blowing off steam until she couldn't take it anymore, "I've had it with you guys!! You run off and then you don't think that a girl like me could spirit evolve. I'll evolve your heads!!" She then put the two of them into a headlock as JP looked out at the sky.

"I don't get it. Why don't I have a spirit? Tell me that," JP then hung his head and closed his eyes.

**AN: Awe...poor JP. Well, I'll see you all on Saturday...which is tomorrow. So I guess I'll be updating tomorrow too. Well anyways, R&R and I hope you enjoyed(:**


	4. A Molehill Out of a Mountain

**AN: Welcome to the LONGEST chapter so far for A Different Type of Frontier. I can't wait for the next two chapters but I guess you guys just have to wait for those. Anyways, I won't hold you guys off any longer. Here is:**

Chapter 4 – A Molehill Out of a Mountain

"How are you holding up over there?" Kouji asked Trinity. The two were walking on a small ledge of a mountain side. Any wrong move could make either of them fall to their deaths, that is if Kouji doesn't spirit evolve and save them that is.

"I'm okay. You?" Trinity said.

"Fine, I'm just worrying about you," Kouji softly mumbled.

"Hey, don't worry about me okay? I'm not weak like you think I am. Just because you all have a spirit and I don't. I'm not even sure why I'm here in the first place," Trinity told him.

"Just focus and don't lose your grip or balance," Kouji reminded.

"I got it."

"Awe…!! Help!! Someone help us please!!" high pitch voices squealed. Kouji and Trinity both looked up.

"Did you hear that?" Kouji asked.

"Uh huh," Trinity nodded. The two proceeded to climb up the mountain up to the cave on the side of it.

Kouji was the first one who made it and stood up straight. "Huh? A hero?" a large snail said. Kouji then sat back down and pulled Trinity up as well. "Two heroes! Quickly please, you must release us!"

"We'll do our best," Trinity smiled at the snails. She looked at the lock, "There's no key Kouji."

Kouji looked around to see a decent sized rock. He picked it up and said, "Move aside Trinity." She obeyed and watched as he pounded it on the rock once, twice…

"Grr…"

"Uh…Kouji?" Trinity tapped him on his shoulder. The two turned around to face a large monster with glowing blue eyes. Kouji was then thrown out of the cave.

"You're staying here," and a gate was closed.

"Great," Kouji muttered, "What am I supposed to do now?" He looked around and realized that Trinity wasn't with him. "Trinity? Trinity?!" he called out. "That guy must've taken her too." His stomach then growled and his next thought was, _Food_. Kouji settled upon looking out into town. He didn't have any money with him so he had to try some place that had food for… "'Heroes Wanted, All Meals for Free.' Wow, How convenient." He walked in to see a bunch of snails just like the ones in the cave. "Um…I'm a hero?"

After a long journey, Kouji had arrived in a house on the side of a mountain. How it stayed there, Kouji didn't even know. "We will find some more heroes to help you out," the karatsukinumamon said.

"Um…I don't need any…help," but the karatsukinumamon were already gone. "Great…"

After a little while of waiting, Kouji heard voices outside. He grabbed a stick and got ready to fight. It was useless though since the voices he heard were only Takuya and his friends. "You're here?" Takuya asked him.

"You're the people these guys found to help out?" Kouji asked, not believing a single thing that has happened since he had arrived at the mountain. All 6 heads then appeared at the doorway.

"Kouji," JP said.

"Yeah," Takuya confirmed. "I guess none of us could find any food either. Wait, where's that other girl? Tina?"

"Her name's Trinity and she was taken by that guy who took their women," Kouji answered.

"Oh, then you must be feeling horrible huh?" Takuya asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it just seems that the two of you are really close and…well, you know…" Takuya trailed off.

"No way! I don't think of Trinity that way," despite his words, Kouji looked down to hide a blush that had overcome his features. "Anyways, don't even bump me in with you guys," Kouji continued once his blush was gone. "These kids won't be able to help you out at all."

"I'll help you right upside the head," Takuya fired back.

"Well at least give us a chance," Tommy pleaded.

"Thanks," Kouji started, "but no thanks. I mean look at you, the only thing you guys could do is get in my way. Can I help it if you're not up to my level?"

"You hypocrite!! Trinity doesn't even have a spirit!!" Zoe interjected.

"Lady…and gentlemen please! I thank all of you for coming to help," a karatsukinumamon interrupted. "And now, it's time to eat."

"All right time to chow down!!" they all (minus Kouji) yelled out. After that outburst, all 6 fell out of the doorway and onto one big pile next to Kouji, who had dodged the incoming tumble.

"Well, at least we'll get some good food to make us feel better," JP said. They were in for a surprise that their meal was actually different colored cabbages.

Takuya looked at it and questioned, "Is that what I think it is?"

"I don't know," JP wondered, "Looks like rabbit food."

Zoe took one and announced, "Well at least rabbits get to eat." The three boys had shocked looks on their faces. "Here goes nothing." She then took a big bite and told everyone, "Molto Bono! Dig in!! Tastes like steak!!"

"Huh?" JP, Tommy, Takuya, Bokomon, and Neemon all took a cabbage and bit into it. They all smiled and shared what each of theirs tasted like.

"Mine tastes like chicken!" JP said happily.

"Mine's like a potato!!" Tommy shared.

Takuya, with a big smile said, "Mine is just like asparagus." Everyone looked at him in disgust. "What? I like asparagus." All the while, Kouji was sitting in a corner alone, eating his own piece of cabbage. Takuya looked over and asked a karatsukinumamon, "How'd he get here anyway?"

"Oh! He fell from the sky!!"

"He did what?!"

"Yeah, he fell."

Soon, the 5 teens and 2 Digimon huddled together as Kouji shared with them, "Grumblemon is holding the karatsukinumamon and Trinity in a cave. It's right about here," he pointed on a map. "We'll have to get in and out quickly." The karatsukinumamon groaned.

"Just relax," JP coaxed, "Have no fear, leave everything to us! We're legendary warriors!!" The karatsukinumamon were then shocked, their mouths agape.

They backed away quickly as Zoe asked, "What's the matter?"

The chief karatsukinumamon asked, "You mean all of you are legendary warriors?"

Of course, Takuya, one to brag, put up some (non) muscles and said proudly, "Yeah! In the flesh!!"

The karatsukinumamon huddled together and spoke in hushed tones. "Hey," Tommy looked over at them, "What's got them so worked up?"

"I'd have trouble thinking you were legendary warriors too," Bokomon smiled and as the others thought about it, they had to agree. Who would believe that 5 teens such as themselves were the legendary warriors anyway? An idiot would be the right answer. Well, until they saw them spirit evolve that is.

"Well, I think its time to go to bed," the chief karatsukinumamon told them.

Takuya stood up and announced, "I say its time for us to rescue the karatsukinumamon!!"

"Yeah!!" Kouji added, "And Trinity too."

"Uh no, no!" the chief karatsukinumamon denied, "Get some rest first and then you can tackle the job in the morning."

"Oh, well, uh, okay," Takuya said and they had to agree, that was a logical plan to go with.

The chief karatsukinumamon then ordered, "All right, off to bed with you."

That night, they were all sleeping on a bunch of leaves on the side of the wall. Due to the house being on a mountain, the beds were just not right to sleep in gravitational wise. Takuya rolled over and saw that Kouji wasn't asleep.

"What?" Kouji questioned, annoyed.

"Hey, you know, I didn't like you at first but you're all right helping out the karatsukinumamon and all. Plus, you show a totally different side when you're around Trinity too," Takuya mentioned.

"Hm," Kouji rolled over on his other side, "They helped me first but don't think I'll help you."

Takuya turned over as well and thought, 'Yeah, like I'd even want your help.'

He then closed his eyes to welcome sleep but he thought he heard Kouji add, "Trinity however, is a special case." Takuya didn't think much of it and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Takuya woke up and looked down. 'Man, that's a long way down…wait down?!' The five teens and two Digimon were all hanging from ropes held by wood to the mountain. On top of the wood was the karatsukinumamon.

"Huh?! What's going on here?!" Zoe yelled out.

JP followed that up with, "I don't even want to know!"

Takuya and Kouji however looked up to glare at the karatsukinumamon. "What are you doing?" Kouji questioned them.

"We'll give you back to your partner," the chief karatsukinumamon started, "In exchange for our women."

"You dirty sneaks, is that why you brought us here?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, remember that one of our own is stuck in there as well," Kouji reminded.

The chief simply shook his head and replied, "I think it is you who are the dirty sneaks. Pretending to be caring, helpful strangers when you're actually legendary warriors. Plus, that girl of yours could be a ploy to get us to believe you."

"I don't understand, what's wrong with being legendary warriors?!" Zoe shouted.

"The time for fun and games is over. Soon, you'll be back with your ally," the chief continued.

"Ally, what are you talking about?!" Kouji exclaimed.

"Don't play dumb," the chief reprimanded, "We all know you're in league with Grumblemon!!" All of their faces, except Neemon who was still sleeping, grew into shock.

'This is getting worse,' Takuya thought.

Suddenly, out of no where, an explosion occurred just to the side of them. "Huh?" the Digidestined gasped. The hole even had a walkway coming out of it. How odd.

"Give me fractal code or me get angry," a sinister voice called out from the cave.

"Oh yeah?" Takuya challenged, "Says who?"

"Says me and you say me too much you know. You call me Grumblemon!" an ogre-like Digimon stepped out of the cave making everyone gasp.

"Hey! Look at that symbol," Zoe said, referring to the one on his chest.

Takuya took it all in and asked, "He's also a…a legendary warrior?!"

"Give fractal code," Grumblemon taunted, "or else. You not want see what or else is."

Bokomon spoke out and said, "I didn't realize there were bad legendary warriors."

"Grumblemon!" the chief karatsukinumamon called out, "if you want to save your allies, give us back our women now!!"

JP looked up and exclaimed, "Those knifes are a little close there!" That statement made all of the teens look up.

"What? Me no care what happen to human thing," Grumblemon told the karatsukinumamon with horrible grammar. The 5 legendary warriors began to squirm around, not wanting to be cut loose and fall to their untimely deaths. "Hm…" Grumblemon scratched his nose.

"What?!" the chief yelled out in surprise, "You mean you really don't care about them? They're legendary warriors too."

"Huh?!" Grumblemon was shocked, "These weaklings be legendary warriors?" He then smiled sinisterly, "Me thinks some people saw some spirits and took them when they shouldn't have! Now I put my hands on you and take them all right back!! So…" Grumblemon somehow managed to take out a gigantic hammer with spikes and threw it behind his shoulder to get ready to attack.

"Wait, what's going on here?" the chief asked, surprised by how the events were turning out. "You mean you aren't allies?"

Tommy cried out, "That's what we've been trying to tell you!!"

Grumblemon swung his hammer but missed as the 5 teens and 2 Digimon jumped up. The karatsukinumamon slithered back up on the impact. Kouji growled. He saw a stick of wood swinging so he pushed himself off the wall, swung up and the piece of wood cut through the rope. He fell and called out for his spirit to awaken. "Execute!! Spirit Evolution!!"

Lobomon swung back on the rope he cut and swung towards Grumblemon. He kicked him towards a house and the two crashed into it. Grumblemon tried to hit Lobomon with his hammer but Lobomon dodged.

"HOWLING LASER!!" Lobomon shot but missed.

Outside, the karatsukinumamon were untying the rest of the team. "I'm so sorry," the chief apologized, "I have made a grave mistake."

"Look," Takuya soothed, "There's no time for now, but later…huh?" Everyone turned to see Lobomon and Grumblemon falling quickly in a heated combat. The two smashed through a house and fell through to the other side. Lobomon nearly fell but grabbed onto the house in order to keep himself from death. Grumblemon came out and stepped on Lobomon's hands. He let go and Takuya and the others quickly decided they had to spirit evolve too.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!!" they all called out.

Meanwhile, Grumblemon was about to smash Lobomon's other hand with the hammer. He lifted it up but it wouldn't budge. He looked up to see Beetlemon holding onto it. "Careful, you could hurt someone with this." Grumblemon tried to pull down but Beetlemon flew up and took Grumblemon with him. "Don't you think its time you gave up?" Beetlemon questioned.

While that was going on, Kazemon flew Kumamon into the house where Lobomon was still hanging from. "Give me your hand," Kazemon outstretched her hand for him to take. Lobomon hesitated. "Cut the macho act and give me your hand!" Lobomon gave in and grudgingly gave it to her.

On top of the house, Agunimon and Beetlemon were double teaming against Grumblemon. As a result, Grumblemon tumbled into a wall of rocks and dug himself into it.

"So," Beetlemon started, "You want to start digging or should I?"

"Thanks," Lobomon said to Kazemon.

"No problem, glad to do it," she responded.

"Okay guys," Lobomon started, "Here's the plan. I fight Grumblemon while you free the captives and get the karatsukinumamon and Trinity someplace safe, got it?"

"You bet!" Kumamon agreed. Kazemon nodded and the two flew out towards the cave.

Lobomon jumped up from the hole and joined Agunimon and Beetlemon. "What's wrong now?" he asked.

"We don't know where Grumblemon is," Agunimon answered.

"You don't know?!" Above them, Grumblemon popped out and Agunimon charged at him carelessly. "You trying to get shot?!" Lobomon asked him, laser ready to shoot.

"Huh?" Agunimon looked back down, but that one mistake allowed Grumblemon to smash him and he fell back towards the house.

"You should've just let me handle it," Lobomon told him. Agunimon was falling and falling fast but he grabbed onto a ladder and held on. Grumblemon popped out next to him and smashed him. Luckily Agunimon dodged. He continued to dodge as Lobomon grew frustrated. "Get out of the way."

"That's enough!" Beetlemon cried out and flew down to grab Agunimon and fly him to safety.

"Yes!" Lobomon said relieved but before he could shoot, Grumblemon disappeared again. "Argh, now where are you?"

"You want guess?" Lobomon's eyes grew as he turned around. "Too late!" And the hammer came down upon him. Lobomon flew up and fell down. Beetlemon flew down to save him.

As the battle raged, Kazemon was in the cave and yelled, "Hurricane Wind!!" The gates broke and the karatsukinumamon plus Trinity were free.

"Right this way ladies," Kumamon said. The karatsukinumamon crawled out.

The chief crawled in and said, "We owe you a great debt grave heroes."

Trinity turned to them and said, "Thanks guys. It was really beginning to reek in there," she laughed. "What's going on right now?"

"Grumblemon, he's an evil legendary warrior and is out to destroy us all. He wants our spirits and the fractal code. Lobomon, Agunimon, and Beetlemon are currently going against him," Kazemon explained.

"Oh no! Come on guys, let's get over there!!" she yelled.

"No way, you have to stay here. You'll be safe," Kumamon told her. Trinity nodded just as thunder was heard and rain began to pour. "Oh no rain."

"Careful, it's slick!" Neemon warned.

"Don't have to tell us," Agunimon rolled his eyes.

"Whoa, look at that!" Beetlemon said. "All that rain is tumbling down the mountain like a…wait a minute, that gives me an idea!" He looked up to see a giant rock wedged into the mountain. He then proceeded to fly around and call out, "Hey Grumblemon?! Where you hiding you fraidy cat?"

That made Grumblemon pop out with his hammer ready to smash. Right as Grumblemon was about to hit Beetlemon, Beetlemon moved out of the way and called out, "Thunder fist!!" and pounded the exact spot below the rock.

"Nice shot dorkus," Grumblemon chuckled. However, the force that Beetlemon created caused an avalanche so huge, it knocked Grumblemon out of his hiding spot and down towards the ground level.

"Nice job," Agunimon congratulated.

"Yeah, it was wasn't it?" Beetlemon said. Kazemon and Kumamon had now joined them and were hovering above everyone.

"Kazemon, where's Trinity," Lobomon asked.

"She's in the cave where she'll be safe," Kazemon answered.

"Oh no!"

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Kazemon questioned.

"Yes! Trinity would always find someway to be bored and she'll find a way to get out here. She wants to be in the action at all times, or at least on the sidelines," Lobomon told her.

"Well sorry I didn't know!!" she shot back.

"Hey, what's that?" Beetlemon asked, turning towards the mountain.

"It must be the mountain's fractal code," Kazemon answered in a "duh" tone. Grumblemon popped out once more and got a good look around. "Oh no! Grumblemon!!"

"Ooh," Grumblemon laughed, "Look like I found what I want anyway. And thank you," Grumblemon came out of his hiding spot, "I never would've found without you. Now get rid you." He pulled out a small statue and yelled. "Execute," fractal codes surrounded him. "Beast spirit evolution!! Minosmon."

The other 5 warriors were shocked, another Digimon? Minosmon then jumped up and spun around, "Quagmire twister!!" He aimed for Kumamon, Lobomon, and Agunimon who were all hanging onto a ladder. He knocked them off and they began to fall.

Kumamon thought of an idea and yelled, "Hey! Grab onto me!! Frozen tundra!!" He turned into an icicle and stuck onto the side of the mountain. Agunimon and Lobomon grabbed hold. Beetlemon flew towards Minosmon and tried to ram him but the twister caused him to fly upwards into Bokomon and Neemon. That made them fall and Beetlemon and Kazemon caught them effortlessly.

"Whew, that was close," Bokomon commented.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" a voice asked. The team turned to see Trinity climbing towards them.

"Trinity?! What are you doing here?! Didn't Kazemon tell you to stay where you were?!" Lobomon asked, his eyes wide.

Trinity looked apprehensive, "Sorry…I got bored. You should never leave me alone at a fight, I'd get bored too easily!"

"Another human? Execute," Minosmon said, "Slide Evolution!" Fractal code surrounded him as he turned back into Grumblemon. "That it? That best you do with your spirit? That pathetic. Even make pathetic look good. Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!!" Fractal code surrounded him again as he turned into Minosmon…again. "You a joke!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Agunimon questioned.

"Rhino boy has two evolutions!!" Bokomon exclaimed.

Minosmon looked up at the fractal code and screamed, "Now I take fractal code in name of Cherubimon!!!" He gobbled up all the fractal code and the mountain vanished.

"Our mountain is no more!!" the chief karatsukinumamon yelled. Ropes broke as the mountain fell apart. Kumamon's frozen tundra couldn't even hold as he, Agunimon, and Lobomon fell. Following them was Trinity, her grip had loosened and as they went, she fell along with them.

Right next to them, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Bokomon, and Neemon fell down in a deep abyss. Right after they went, the mountain digitized into nothing.

"Our homes, our lives, gone," the chief karatsukinumamon finished.

**AN: So, how'd you like it? R&R! ...please?  
Ooh, and I seem to have forgotten the Disclaimer. For that, check out Chapter two's disclaimer.**


	5. Island of Misfit Boys Part 1

Chapter 5 – Island of Misfit Boys Part 1

While falling, Agunimon, Lobomon, and Kumamon had transformed back into Takuya, Kouji, and Tommy respectively. They fell towards the light and Takuya yelled out, "Is this ever going to end?!"

The four teens were shot out and fell into a bunch of balloons. They bounced up and down, up and down. "Hey! This is fun!!" Trinity smiled and laughed.

"I think it's more fun than it is," Tommy sighed.

"You're not kidding," Kouji replied.

Takuya lifted himself up and said, "Whoa, is this a big playground? If it is, what needs a playground this big?"

"We're going to find out are we?" Tommy asked.

"Of course," Takuya groaned.

Below them, was a ship, a ship that carried an entire floating playground!! The exact playground that Takuya, Trinity, Kouji, and Tommy were on. Inside the ship were a bunch of shadowtoyagumon.

"Cast us aside will they?" the one navigating the ship questioned.

"Captain, they already did," someone responded.

The captain rolled his eyes and said," I was speaking rhetorically. "Soon, we will go to the human world and then we will finally have our revenge! Revenge on the selfish human children!!"

"Keep your eyes peeled for Zoe and the others," Takuya told them as they continued to walk through the playground. They did have to stop a couple of times due to Tommy and Trinity's lack of attention.

"Something tells me they're not going to be easy to find in this place," Kouji told them. They looked up when they heard a sound.

"Maybe that flying guy has seen them," Takuya said. A robotic toy in red and yellow flew overhead.

"Whoa, flying toy robot!" Tommy and Trinity exclaimed, "Jinx!!" They laughed and ran towards it.

"Wait!!" Takuya yelled.

Kouji rolled his eyes and muttered, "I don't know which one of them is worse." He then ran after them as well.

"Check it out, this is awesome!" Tommy said, sitting down to play with the toys. He took a car and put it on the racetrack. "Vroom!!"

"It is cool. I have one of these sets at home. I mean, I don't play it much anymore but I still love to reminisce on the old times," Trinity smiled, closing her eyes at the image.

"Don't sit down, we don't have time for this!" Kouji reprimanded. Tommy paid no mind and continued to play with the racecars. "What a baby."

"I am not! These are just cool toys!!" Tommy said, turning to stand up to Kouji.

"Kouji calm down. He's a kid, let him play. Didn't you play with these things when you were younger or something?" Trinity tried to calm him down. Kouji didn't respond.

"Yeah, they are cool but this isn't the best time to be playing," Takuya told Tommy.

"Awe come on!!"

Trinity bent down to sit next to Tommy and said, "Hey, how does this sound, once we're done saving the world or whatever we're supposed to be doing here, we'll come back and play a little, all right?"

"I guess…"

Takuya looked around and noticed a red and yellow robot. He picked it up and asked, "Hey, is this the flying robot?" He pressed a button and something shot out of its hand. "Dang that is cool! Super robot punch!!"

Kouji turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "Not you too."

"Uh…well, I guess not, put down the stupid toy!" Takuya said.

Tommy turned to look at them and sighed. "Hey Tommy, cheer up," Trinity said, "We'll come back all right?" Tommy nodded and stood up as well. As the four continued on their way, Tommy thought to himself, 'Man, those two are worse than my parents!'

"I wonder what happened to Zoe and JP," Takuya wondered.

"I think our only choice is to head for the forest terminal," Kouji suggested.

"Oh yeah! That was where we were all headed anyway, right?" Trinity agreed. Takuya nodded. "I bet we can meet up with them there."

"Huh?" Takuya turned around making Trinity and Kouji turn as well.

"Hey guys look," Tommy was standing with a green balloon in one hand and a toy pig in the other.

Takuya gave him a look and said, "I thought we agreed that this wasn't the time to play around right?"

"We decided?" Tommy asked.

"Calm down! Don't start crying!!" Takuya tried, unsuccessfully, to calm Tommy down. Tommy didn't say anything. Instead, he got angry at the two and turned his head away. "Awe man, I feel bad."

"Why? Because of him?" Kouji asked.

"Hey! That's rude!!" Trinity shouted making Kouji widen his eyes. Tommy for one was glad that he had Trinity to stick up for him but was still sad about Kouji's comment.

"Well, the baby has to grow up sometime," Kouji said once he had gained his footing again.

"Kouji!!" Trinity shouted.

"Yeah, don't be so mean! I mean, he's only a little kid for Pete's sake," Takuya reminded.

Kouji rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever."

"No, you can't just say whatever. Now listen up, I know you're not used to having friends but you're on a team now so you better show some support!!" Takuya told him.

"Great idea, let's support the useless kid until we die because of his stupidity," Kouji countered.

"That's not nice Kouji!!" Trinity shouted at him. "Don't you say that!!"

"Psh, no wonder no one likes you," Takuya sighed.

"Huh?" Kouji got defensive, "What do you know hm?" The two then started a glaring contest as they shared hateful looks at each other.

"Guys, stop it!" Trinity tried.

"You two, stop fighting," Tommy said. Trinity turned to look at him. "If you keep fighting we'll never make it to the forest terminal." Trinity smiled at him to which he smiled back.

"Tommy's right," Trinity whispered. She then turned towards the guys to see that they weren't even listening. "Boys…" She then tried to snap them out of their battle as Tommy saw a small black caboose headed their way.

"Hey it's a train!!"

"Awesome! Let's get on!!" Trinity laughed then dragged Takuya and Kouji along.

"Some train…" Kouji groaned. It was so small, Tommy was sitting on top of the engine, Takuya on the driver's seat, and Kouji and Trinity were sitting on top of the passenger carrier.

"Some toy train," Takuya laughed.

"Stop it okay? It's bad enough I have to ride on this stupid thing!" Kouji complained.

Trinity laughed and said, "Oh lighten up. Kouji's playing with toys!" she began.

"KOUJI'S PLAYING WITH TOYS!!" the three sang.

"Hm," Kouji responded.

After a little while, Tommy and Takuya spotted a walking stuffed animal. Kouji and Trinity were facing the other direction. "Whoa, that's while Takuya! A giant yellow, walking teddy bear!!"

"Hey, maybe he knows how to get to the forest terminal," Takuya then began to jump off the train which led to the others jumping off as well. The four ran towards the stuffed animal as Takuya shouted out, "Hey buddy!! Teddy!! Wait up!!" The bear then began to run towards them with its arms wide open. The four teens stopped as they wondered what he was doing.

The teddy bear grabbed Takuya and threw him onto the floor. "I am still undefeated!!" it yelled. He then picked up Takuya again and got into a fighting stance. "Now we wrestle for the championship of the world!"

"Yeah! I'm next!!" Tommy smiled.

"Ooh! Then me!!" Trinity laughed.

"Are you crazy?!" Takuya questioned grabbing hold of Tommy's hand. "It'll crush us!!" He then ran off with Tommy as Kouji grabbed onto Trinity and ran with her since she didn't seem like wanting to run either.

"No wait the championship!!" the bear complained. "Oh I get it, you wanna play tag." The ran onto a pirate ship as the bear ran towards a different direction. "You guys sure are good at this."

They peeked up and Kouji commented, "That bear's dangerous."

"And you didn't even get thrown down by him," Takuya reminded.

"Well, I don't know, he seemed kind of fun to me," Tommy added.

"Fun?!"

"What do you think Trinity? Uh…Trinity?" Kouji asked, looking over at her. She was looking down at something and when Kouji followed her eyes, he realized that they were still holding hands. "Oh uh…sorry, I didn't mean to…uh well, you know. Sorry."

"Oh, um…it's okay," Trinity shook her head.

The ship began to swing back and forth, back and forth. Each time, the ship got higher and higher until it couldn't go higher anymore.

"Who's idea was it for us to hide on this crazy thing?" Kouji asked. They all grabbed onto something so they wouldn't fall over.

"You want to wrestle a bear instead?" Takuya questioned him. Tommy and Kouji continued to complain while Trinity was screaming out of pure joy. Takuya however, noticed something entirely different, "Hey, we're floating." He looked out to see that they were on an island the whole time…a floating island!!

"Is anyone else feeling sick?" Tommy said, holding on for dear life onto a pole.

"Let's stop this thing before he faints!" Kouji yelled.

"Yeah, I'll just snap my fingers and it'll stop," Takuya replied sarcastically.

"No," they heard laughter from Trinity and looked over at her, "Don't stop it! This is fun!! I haven't been on one of these since the last time I went to Knott's Berry Farm!! Whee!!!"

"Dude, your girlfriend is psycho," Takuya whispered to Kouji.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" Kouji shouted out. He then looked over at Tommy and said, "Hey kid, don't look in my direction."

"Well don't point him at me!!" Takuya countered.

"Looks like he's going to be okay," Kouji said. Then a burp. "Ew! Get him off, get him off!!!"

Takuya helped Tommy down the stairs and asked, "You going to be okay kid?"

"Uh huh."

Kouji stepped down followed by Trinity. "That was fun!! Let's do it again!!" The three boys looked at her with wide eyes. "I was just kidding," she laughed. "I wouldn't do that to you Tommy."

"Hey, you want a piggy-back ride?" Takuya asked Tommy.

"Oh please, give me a break," Kouji rolled his eyes. "Make the kid walk."

"Look," Takuya started, "He's not feeling well so I'll carry him okay?"

"And what if we get attacked then huh? He's going to slow you down! You know, you're about the worst leader I've ever seen," Kouji commented. "You never think ahead."

"Well at least I think about someone other than myself Mr. Definition of the word selfish," Takuya shot back.

"Guys…" Trinity tried.

"I can walk," Tommy said. "I mean, I really don't have a choice." They then walked into a house to see if anyone lived there.

What they didn't know that was that a shadowtoyagumon was watching in the wings. "How wonderful, human children on our island? We'll capture them and use them as bargaining chips in the real world. Monzaemon, capture all four of them now!!" Shadowtoyagumon's eyes then lit up and made monzaemon turn into warumonzaemon. "That's right, go get them!"

**AN: I don't really have much to say so R&R please!! I really need to know what you guys think of this story because how can I improve if I don't have anything to go by? Well, I hope you enjoyed!! See you guys on Thursday!**


	6. Island of Misfit Boys Part 2 and Odd One

**AN: Sorry for not updating on Thursday guys. But before I say anything else: HAPPY belated NEW YEAR!!! Haha. I'm going to be updating on Saturdays ONLY now cause school is starting up again. I might have to miss a couple of days as well because finals are coming and stuff. Plus, I'm going to have to change laptops because my dad is getting me a new one as a late Christmas present so it's going to take some time to get used to it. Anyways, I'll stop rambling and here is Chapter 6.  
PS: In a previous chapter, I referred Grumblemon's beast spirit as Minosmon. That was because i couldn't hear properly and now I know that his beast spirit is Gigasmon. Sorry for the confusion!!**

Chapter 6 – Island of Misfit Boys Part 2 _and_ The Odd One Out

"Candy!!!" Trinity shouted. She then ran all over the house and grabbed mouthfuls of candy in each hand.

"Figures," Kouji muttered.

"I guess we can have some," Takuya said, scratching the back of his head.

"Awesome!" Tommy yelled out. He didn't follow Trinity's example of grabbing everything in sight but he did get a cotton candy for both Takuya and Kouji. Takuya took a large bite out of his while Kouji complained once more.

"We do not have time to sit around here stuffing our face with candy. We have to find a way to get to the forest terminal. We're not at a carnival or something."

"Oh Kouji, come on, just have some fun for a bit all right?" Trinity laughed, already bouncing off the walls.

"Yeah, and what are we supposed to do? We're floating on an island!" Takuya reminded.

"There's another example of why you're not a good leader. I mean, you just give up. You don't even want to help your friends at all. Take a look at what you're doing right now. At least I'm not just eating, we need to think about the other legendary warriors," Kouji said.

"What do you mean?" Takuya questioned.

"What if the other four legendary warriors turn out to be on the enemy's side? Sure, Trinity didn't get her spirit yet but what about the other three?" Kouji asked.

"And who knows if I even am a legendary warrior?" Trinity added. "You never really know with this place," Trinity's hyper-ness had seemed to have worn off.

"Yeah! We have to think about the worst case scenario not just play games!! We might not make it out of this world alive!!" Kouji exclaimed.

"Look, can we not talk about this now?"

"You mean not in front of Tommy? We have to talk about it now. He has to learn how to face the truth!!"

"I'm sorry you hate me so much," Tommy whispered.

"He doesn't hate you Tommy," Trinity soothed. "Do you Kouji?" She inclined her head towards Tommy to point out that he needed reassurance.

"I don't hate you…it's just…" Kouji looked down, he didn't know what to say. Takuya walked up to Trinity and Tommy and knelt down, patting Tommy's head.

The four of them then walked out of the house and down the pathway. "Does anyone want to talk?" Tommy asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing!!" Trinity exclaimed.

"Fine," Kouji muttered. "Let's talk about getting to the forest terminal and what we're going to do about the other legendary warriors."

"Ugh, you're unbelievable. I told you I didn't want to talk about that in front of Tommy."

"And I told you that you can't treat him differently than the rest of us."

"Uh guys…"

"Yeah but you can respect the fact that he's just a kid!"

"Guys…"

"So are you!"

"Guys!"

"All right, that's enough!!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"GUYS!!" Trinity yelled.

"What?!"

"In case you haven't noticed, that big black teddy bear has taken Tommy, you know, our teammate? We have to go after him!!" Trinity commanded.

"It's that bear again!" Takuya said.

"No, it's different now, it looks all funky," Kouji responded.

"Um…can we talk about the way the bear looks like a different time? Right now, we've got to save Tommy!!" Trinity then began to run after him followed by Kouji and Takuya.

"Hey you big fuzzy creep! Give us our friend back!!" Takuya shouted at it.

Warumonzaemon turned around and shot out, "Heartbreak attack!" A black heart shot out and hit Takuya in the chest.

Takuya sunk down to his knees and said sullenly, "What's the point? We're never going to catch him."

Kouji and Trinity turned back around to face him. Takuya then burst into tears, real tears, and Kouji asked him, "Why are you crying? What happened?"

"I just feel really sad," Takuya said, wiping away a few tears.

"It must've been the attack!" Trinity gathered.

"Heartbreak attack!" Warumonzaemon shot out another one and this time it hit Kouji right in the chest.

"Oh no Kouji!!" Trinity shouted.

Kouji sunk down and asked, "What just hit me? I'm so sad, I feel like everything is so hopeless, you know?"

"It is hopeless!!" Takuya screamed.

"Guys! Snap out of it. Keep your chins up!! Come on, the spell didn't hit you that hard did it?" Trinity questioned. She bent down next to them and grabbed Kouji by the shoulders. "Come on!"

"I'm sorry I was mean to you Trinity, and you too Takuya," Kouji said.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you too Kouji!" Takuya cried out.

"Oh jeez, you guys!! Warumonzaemon is getting away with Tommy!!!"

"We can't catch him Trinity," Kouji said, he wobbly stood up and hugged Trinity, catching her off guard, "I'm so glad you're here. I don't know how I would've survived these past couple of days without you!!"

"Uh…Kouji? Takuya?" The two continued to cry until…

"Huh? What? Awe man!! That attack is so not fair!! And now Tommy, is gone!! …uh, why is he hugging you?" Takuya asked, pointing from Kouji to Trinity.

"He's still under the spell," Trinity explained.

"What? AAHHH!!" Kouji stepped back while pushing Trinity away making her fall onto the ground.

"And he's back to normal."

"Jeez, way to go Einstein," Takuya said, helping Trinity back up. "Guys, what do we do now? Tommy's gone!"

They started walking again and Takuya asked, "Why do evil things have to run faster than normal things?"

"I don't see it anywhere?" Kouji said.

"This was our fault, cause we were fighting," Takuya sighed. "This reminds me of the time I lost my little brother at the amusement park, I was never really worried, until now."

"Little kids are always getting in the way," Kouji told him.

Takuya growled and turned around to face him, "That's no what I meant. Man! You must be the most selfish kid in the whole world!! Two worlds!! We have the responsibility of taking care of Tommy because he's younger than us. Ugh, don't you take care of your own brothers and sisters?"

"I don't have any, happy now?"

"Oh."

"See I don't know anything about having brothers."

"Well, why don't you imagine Tommy as your brother? And think what it would be like for a little kid to be alone and afraid. Imagine that you can keep him from feeling that way."

"Hey guys!! Over here!! I think that's where they're keeping Tommy!!" Trinity yelled from a little bit away, pointing at a giant castle.

"Hm," Kouji then started running towards her, the castle, and Tommy.

"Hey! Wait up!!" Takuya yelled.

They reached the gate and Kouji asked, "In that creepy castle?"

"How can it be creepy?" Takuya wondered,

Trinity added, "Yeah, it's lavender."

"Never underestimate your enemies," Kouji responded. The three looked up to see Tommy at the highest point of the castle. "Hey Tommy!!! He can't hear us."

"Then we'll just have to go in," Takuya said, determination in his eyes.

"Come on guys, let's go! Nothing can stop us now!!" Trinity exclaimed, running towards the doorway. She abruptly stopped as the guys stopped behind her. "Except that." She was referring to the two shadowtoyagumon that had appeared. The bridge then began to close as the three fell down into the moat.

Takuya and Kouji had managed to keep their heads above water but Trinity was having trouble. "Guys, can't…swim!!" She began to sink down and Kouji dove down to grab her.

"Kouji!! Trinity!! Oh man!" Takuya dove down as well to see Kouji retrieving Trinity by the waist and a giant panda swimming towards them. Next thing they knew, they were in a cave as the panda that saved them spoke.

"Once again, I, pandamon have soiled the plans of my foes, the fiendish shadowtoyagumon," he said. Takuya was still coughing up water and Trinity was laying next to them, currently unconscious.

Kouji looked up at him and said, "Yeah great thanks. So you saved us just so you could bring us down here and hurt us yourself."

"Buddy, why are you so paranoid?" Takuya asked him. He then turned to pandamon and said, "Don't pay any attention to him, thanks for helping us…uh…pandamon?"

"Pandamon, the protector! Welcome brave warriors to my secret lair, the Panda Cave. I've hid here since that black-hearted shadowtoyagumon starting going with that chump Cherubimon. Because of Cherubimon's diabolical plans, those misguided Digimon plan to go the real world and reek the revenge on the children who have stopped playing with them. The rest of us toys just want to play with kids. Here is the staircase for you to get inside the castle, I will watch after your friend."

"Thanks pandamon," Takuya said.

"Don't thank me, just stop the shadowtoyagumon!"

The two exited the doorway and made their way towards the castle only to be stopped once again by the shadowtoyagumon. Kouji and Takuya then spirit evolved into Agunimon and Lobomon to finish the job.

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons, Trinity was coughing up a storm. "Are you all right?" Pandamon asked.

"I'm okay, I'm just not so good with water," she smiled. Pandamon then informed her on all the details. "I have to go find Tommy. Is that all right with you?"

"That is fine. Are you a legendary warrior as well?"

"No," Trinity shook her head. "I'm not. Sometimes, I feel like, I'm just here, you know?"

"Everyone has a purpose. You will find yours soon enough."

"Thanks Pandamon. For everything. I'm going to go get Tommy now!"

"Good luck."

Trinity climbed up the stairwell and out the door to see Lobomon and Agunimon facing their own giant toy robot. "Holy crapsticks!" She snuck around the bushes and made her way into the castle. She climbed up many staircases and finally reached the door Tommy was located in. "No! Don't destroy me!!"

'Oh no, Tommy!' Trinity opened the door and yelled, "Tommy!! Are you…okay…?" She came to see Tommy playing video games with a regular monzaemon.

"Hey Trinity! Want to play?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do. And I will beat your butt!" Monzaemon gave her another controller and she yelled out, "Three way battle!!"

Down at the battle site, the two giant toys just punched each other and both of their fractal codes appeared.

"I hate when toys go bad," Agunimon said and then digitized the toy.

"Time to be purified by the late," Lobomon added.

The two devolved and quickly entered the castle walls. "Come on! Who knows what that guy is doing to them!"

They came upon the door and listened in. "Ow! Quit kicking!!" Tommy's voice.

"Oh no, they're fighting!!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Hey! That's cheating!!" Trinity's voice.

"And he's got Trinity too!" Kouji's eyes flared. The two looked at each other and knocked the door down to find monzaemon, Tommy, and Trinity on a one-on-one-on-one battle with game controllers hooked up to a TV.

"I WIN!! CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!!" Tommy shouted.

"No fair, I was so close!!" Trinity said, falling onto the floor.

"Tommy, Trinity, what are you guys doing?" Kouji asked, looking upon the scene. Monzaemon…good?"

Takuya looked at them and said, "We thought you were in trouble. And weren't you down with pandamon Trinity?"

"Yeah, but I came to help Tommy out but it looked like he didn't need any," Trinity laughed and ruffled up Tommy's hair.

Monzaemon stood up and said, "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mea any of it. But this little trooper saw through the real me and played with me too. He's a good boy." Monzaemon began petting Tommy on the head.

Trinity walked over to the two guys and said, "Okay, this is officially creeping me out as well."

"So can we keep him?" Tommy asked.

The group walked out and Tommy complained, "Why can't we keep him?" Takuya, Trinity, and Kouji simply groaned but stopped when they saw pandamon and a bunch of toyagumons.

"Friends, the toyagumon are deeply sorry and in repayment want to take you off the island," pandamon told them.

"Yeah!" they all shouted with glee.

An orange plan flew out into the horizon and on it were two toyagumon, Tommy, Takuya, Kouji, and Trinity. "Hey Tommy, how come you weren't scared before?" Takuya asked.

"Well, I'm not afraid of airplanes."

"I think he meant when you were captured by warumonzaemon Tommy," Trinity cleared up.

"To be honest, at first I was so scared of him that I almost wet my pants," Tommy truthfully answered, "but then I figured out that the big guy only wanted to play video games with me."

"Probably only a kid could figure that out," Kouji said and smiled at Tommy.

"You're right," Takuya agreed, "and you thought kids weren't good for anything."

"We proved you wrong didn't we Kouji," Trinity smiled. Kouji nodded and leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah you did."

"Guys," the toyagumon turned around, "If you look down, you could see the forest."

"Wow," Tommy said.

"Cool!" Takuya announced.

"Amazing," Trinity commented.

"It's just trees," Kouji ruined the mood.

"Agh…Kouji!!" Trinity complained.

"All right," the toyagumon turned to look at the teens, "You four are going to have to jump."

"JUMP?!"

"That's right parachute down," toyagumon cleared.

"Oh, phew," Takuya said, relived.

"That's awesome!! I've always wanted to try parachuting before and now I can. Coming into the digital world has made so many of my dreams come true," Trinity closed her eyes and smiled.

"I don't really want to jump," Tommy muttered.

"Don't worry Tommy, it's actually really fun once you get the hang of it. Sure I've never tried it before but you'll do fine. Once you're in the air, you'll love it. Trust me, okay?" Trinity comforted.

"Okay!" Tommy nodded.

"So, parachutes on?" the toyagumon asked. Everyone nodded. "Then jump!!" Their parachutes opened up and they sailed down to the ground.

A ship came into view and Kouji asked, "What is that?"

"It looks like a boat!!" Tommy said.

"It's Zoe!!" Takuya announced.

"Don't forget the others as well!" Trinity reminded.

Takuya blushed, "Oh right, of course."

Trinity smiled, "Looks like someone has a crush. Takuya and Zoe sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…"

"Not so loud, they might hear you," Takuya shushed, "Besides, I'm not the only one who has a crush here."

"Oh really? Who else has one?"

"Well," Takuya looked over at Kouji who was glaring at him. If glares were daggers, Takuya would be dead. "I'm not telling."

"Awe…that's not fair!" Trinity pouted.

"Life isn't fair," Takuya retorted.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Welcome to my Nightmare

**AN: Hey guys! This chapter is seriously one of the longest chapters I have EVER written. There's going to be a lot more like this one too so I hope you all enjoy that! Anyways, I don't think I'm goin to be able to update for the next two weeks because next weekend, I have this overnighter trip for a speech tournament and I'm not goin to be back until 2 am on monday morning. And then right after that is my semester finals so I'm going to be busy finishing up homework and studying for them. Hopefully this super long chapter can make up for it. So, here it is:**

Chapter 7 – Welcome to my Nightmare

The group was all together now and in the middle of no where. Each person was trying to find a way to get to the forest terminal. Bokomon and Neemon were both standing on a log and Bokomon announced, "I believe the forest kingdom begins beyond that track."

"Sure looks big," Takuya commented.

"Hey Bokomon," JP looked towards the white Digimon, "how much farther do we have to walk to the forest terminal?"

"Don't worry, you should only have to walk a little bit more."

"A little bit more?" JP groaned, "These little bits are killing me!!" Trinity nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!" she voiced, "I'm pooped."

As they walked a bit further, they reached a small clearing and Kouji, Takuya, Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon began running towards it while JP, Tommy, and Trinity trailed behind.

"Man, isn't it time for a dinner break? I'm wasting away here," JP announced. Trinity looked over at him and laughed.

"Come on! Get pumped!!" she then ran ahead, following everyone else.

Tommy looked at her and then at JP, "We didn't even get any breakfast yet."

Meanwhile, Takuya, Kouji, and Zoe were discussing what they should do next. "I think we better stop here and make camp," Takuya told them.

"It's been a long day for all of us," Zoe added.

Kouji rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, whatever."

Trinity caught up to them all and the three noticed that JP and Tommy were still behind. "We're stopping?" Tommy asked.

"Does that mean we get to eat and lay down and eat? Yes!" JP pumped his fist into the air. All the while, in a tree above them, an evil Digimon floated onto a branch, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"Look what I found!!" Zoe called out, holding out an apple, "I hope it's edible." She then inspected it closely, as did Trinity.

She smelled it and said, "Hey! It smells like raw beef."

"It's called a meat apple," Bokomon explained to them. "Each one has a flavor of a different meat. Quite nutritious actually."

Takuya walked up to Zoe and questioned, "Where'd you find that thing?"

"It was just lying on the ground." She turned to look around, "There has to be a tree somewhere nearby." JP, Trinity, and Tommy smiled in relief for their tummies. "Bokomon, will you help me find some more?" Zoe asked.

"Certainly," and the two ran off in search for more food.

"Can I come?" Neemon wondered.

"All right," Bokomon ran back and pulled on Neemon's pants.

"Goodie! I love meat apples!!"

Tommy thought to himself and exclaimed, "Wait for me!!" and ran after them.

Takuya turned to Kouji, JP, and Trinity and said, "Well, I guess we better gather some firewood." The group then separated into two.

"I'm not going to have to carry anything heavy am I?" JP asked while the others rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile, an eye was seen clearly through the trees as a voice spoke out, "Ah yes, fresh young minds: they'll have sweet dreams tonight." It then chuckled as ominous music played.

"Awe…why do I have to carry all the firewood?" JP complained.

Trinity smacked him on the head, "Jeez, stop whining. You're the strongest meaning you carry most of the load. We're carrying stuff too you know." And it was true. Takuya, Kouji, and Trinity each had many pieces of wood in their hands as well.

JP sighed and agreed. They continued walking until they had reached the campsite once more. The others were back already and Takuya and Kouji both began to start the fire. Trinity walked up to Zoe and smiled to which it was returned.

"This is pretty weird, isn't it?" Zoe asked, looking off into the forest. Trinity turned towards Zoe, an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean by that?"

Zoe sighed and turned to face Trinity, "Well, we've barely talked during our time here and we're the only girls here. We need to stick together, don't you think?"

Trinity shrugged, "I guess. But aren't we all like a team? One big, happy family? After all," Trinity pointed towards Kouji and Takuya, both working on starting the fire, "Kouji and Takuya are actually getting along now."

"Yeah, I wonder how long that'll last."

"Don't be so pessimistic. I have a pretty good feeling about this adventure," Trinity smiled to herself. "Come on; let's get those meat apples ready to cook." Trinity and Zoe sat down next to JP and Tommy, each of them placing an apple onto a stick.

"Apple, you're my best friend!" JP announced. He then proceeded to bite into the fruit but soon, his happy face turned into one of horror. JP spit out the contents he had eaten and yelled out, "Disgusting!!"

Bokomon looked over at him, "You don't eat them raw you know?"

Neemon had just taken a bite of his apple as well and questioned, "Why didn't you say that before?"

Meanwhile, Takuya and Kouji had gotten the spark lit and Kouji stuck it into the firewood. Takuya looked over at Kouji and asked, "So five of us kids have the spirit of the legendary warriors right?"

"Uh huh…" Kouji agreed.

"So tell me, how come when we combined all our attacks, we still weren't able to defeat that stupid Grumblemon?" Takuya explained. _Good question,_ Kouji thought to himself.

"I mean sure, Trinity doesn't have hers yet but we can't count on her to be the deciding factor," Takuya explained. Trinity looked over at the two and sighed. _Yeah, when am I going to get my spirit?_

"At one point we seemed to have the upper hand," Kouji reminisced, "but then…he spirit evolved into that crazy Gigasmon."

"But," Takuya remembered, "He called it a beast spirit. Just what does that mean? Any clue?"

Trinity got up, walked over to the two, and sat down. "Maybe it's some sort of…" Takuya and Kouji looked over at her, anticipating her answer, "Uh…I have no clue." Takuya and Kouji then had an anime sweat-drop moment.

Bokomon looked over at them and saw that the fire was ablaze, "The fire's ready, bring your apples." Zoe, JP, and Tommy immediately got up and ran with their apples in tow towards the fire.

A shadow blew past and Tommy stopped to look up. _There it is again._

"Come on shortie! Quit lagging!" JP yelled. Tommy heard him and quickly ran towards the group.

As the fire cooked up the apples, Takuya turned towards Bokomon and asked, "Hey Bokomon, anything in your book about a beast spirit?"

"I haven't seen anything."

"If it's not too much trouble, could you take another look?" Takuya asked, hopefully.

"Certainly." Bokomon pulled out his book and flipped through the pages. "I'm afraid I still don't see anything." All the while, Neemon was rubbing a page in the book to which Bokomon had stopped on. "Paws off baggy!!"

"But I think I found something! This page seems to be folded over. Maybe there's other stuff inside," Neemon told Bokomon.

"Oh," Bokomon flipped open the page, "It's a miracle, you're actually right." He turned towards the others and told them, "This changes everything. It seems as if there are two spirits for each legendary warrior."

"Cool!" Trinity commented. "You guys get two spirits while I have…none. Still. Man…"

Everyone laughed at her and then turned back towards Bokomon. "The first is the human spirit like Agunimon but the second is called a beast spirit. That explains where Gigasmon came from. But how did he summon the beast spirit?"

"I wonder what life would be like as a beastie." Neemon wondered.

Kouji looked at the fire, "Well if Bokomon's right that means all five of us should be able to get a beast spirit."

"But if that's true, we're only half way there," Zoe inputted.

Neemon proceeded to poke Bokomon in the back of the head which was ignored by the white Digimon.

"And if we get our beast spirits, that means we can beat Grumblemon!!" Tommy said happily.

Takuya nodded, "Yeah, I'm willing to give it a try, beast spirit here we go!!" Everyone except Kouji gave out a "yay" in response.

Trinity looked over at the raven haired boy and whispered, "Kouji, what's wrong?" Meanwhile, Bokomon was still being poked incessantly by Neemon.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," Kouji shook his head.

"Is this a good idea?" Neemon questioned the group.

Bokomon looked at him incredulously, "What's the matter with you? We have to find your beast spirits as soon as possible; after all, it may be the only way to save the digital world! We haven't even made it to the forest terminal; we're running out of time. These beast spirits must be our number one priority!!"

"Nope, not good," Neemon said aloud.

Bokomon turned towards the yellow Digimon in frustration, "What is not good?"

"The meat apples," Neemon pointed out, "While you're talking, they're burning up!" And it was true, it looked as if they were about to catch fire. They all grabbed their apple and began to eat. Little did they know, watching them from above were two pairs of glowing blue eyes.

As they were eating, the sky grew dark and they all looked up to see what was wrong. They got their answer when the trees began to glow a faint blue.

"Whoa, something's happening," cried Tommy. "Wow, a TV." On one of the screens was an airplane, about to take off from the airport. Another gave a great view of the Eiffel Tower and the one next to it showed a tall mountain.

"There's a bunch of them," Takuya said.

Everyone continued to gape, looking at either streets filled with cars, or people waiting at bus stops. "Whoa, tree TV," JP commented, "I hope it's not all travel channels. I wonder if they have music videos!!"

"Wait a minute…that's our world," Zoe said. "Those things are from back home."

Trinity looked at all the trees and exclaimed, "Yeah! Zoe's right!! Look! There's the Statue of Liberty and that's Shibbuya…at least I think."

"It's called the TV forest," Bokomon cleared up, "It's like a gateway to the human world."

"Now that's really weird," Kouji said.

Zoe touched a tree and her eyes lit up, "That's my school. It never looked so pretty to me. Look, the cherry tree's blooming!"

JP walked up to look as well and said, "I love cherries! You know, come to think of it I love pretty much everyone kind of food. By the way, is this pre-recording?"

"Only you JP," Trinity laughed. She then turned back to the tree she was watching and gasped, "It's the theatre that my friends and I would always go to. We had some fun times there. Although, I've never heard of that movie before," she said, pointing to some words on the tree.

Tommy looked at his screen and said, "That's the park my mom would always take me to play." The footage scrolled over before it stopped on a middle aged woman. "My mother." This caused everyone to turn around and they all rushed up to look as well.

"You weren't kidding," Zoe said, "Your mother's really pretty Tommy."

"Oh mom!" Tommy cried. The clouds soon began to disappear and the TV screens began to fade. "Wait, where are you going?! Don't leave me!!" Tommy yelled. "Please!! Momma!!!"

The rest of the kids watched with sullen expressions. "Oh Tommy…" Trinity whispered sadly.

Soon, they had all sat down again. Zoe mumbled to herself, "I bet my mom's really worried about me."

Behind her, Takuya was trying to cheer Tommy up by offering Tommy his meat apple. "It's hot dog!"

Zoe smiled at the pair and commented, "Tommy could be your little brother."

Tommy looked at the apple, tears still in his eyes. Tommy bit into it just as a burst of air flew by. Takuya, suspicious of the noise, looked up to see nothing but the three moons above him.

Meanwhile, Kouji was sitting and leaning against a tree with Trinity next to him. "The moons look really pretty tonight. Especially the blue one right there."

"Yeah," Kouji nodded. He blinked once and turned to Trinity, "When do you think you're going to get your spirit?"

"Honestly?" Trinity sighed, "I don't even think I have a spirit. Maybe I'm not even supposed to be here." She looked down at the ground and spilled her thoughts to Kouji, "I was in Shibbuya on a vacation. I got the message probably by accident. My phone turning into a D-tector could've been by some freak mistake." She turned to Kouji and her eyes locked with his, "What am I even doing here Kouji?"

Kouji broke his gaze and leaned his head back on the tree, "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough Trinity. I'm sure of it." He then closed his eyes, not catching the smile Trinity gave him.

"Hey Kouji!" Takuya suddenly called out, "Are you falling asleep?"

"Sleep?" Kouji asked appalled, turning onto his side, "I'm lucky I'm not bored to death."

"Hey bud, what's your problem?" JP demanded. "He just needs a nap."

Zoe got up and walked towards the three guys, "He's just grumpy." They turned to look at her as she continued, "Hey JP, maybe you could show Tommy some of your magic."

"Magic?" Takuya raised an eyebrow.

"Ladies and germs, I present to you the magic of Howie Do Dat," JP announced causing Zoe and Takuya to clap excitedly. Tommy simply watched curiously. "Observe, nothing up my sleeves…"

"Or in his head," Kouji muttered. He then felt a slap on his shoulder and turned to see Trinity with a scolding look. Kouji just shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch.

"I happen to have," JP pulled out a red cloth, "This beautiful red scarf here. But now," JP pulled out a blue cloth, "This blue one wants his friend back."

"Yeah!" Takuya shouted.

JP looked at him, "That wasn't my trick. Now, we'll put them together," JP took the red and blue cloth and mashed them together, "Tada!" to form a red, blue, red, blue pattern on one cloth. "Yes my friends but this is just the beginning," he mashed them back together again, "I will now bring them back to normal." And the red and blue cloths have separated once more.

"Now how did he do that?" Bokomon questioned.

"Well," Takuya smiled, "I guess that's where you got his stage name from," Takuya said referring to JP's stage name: Howie Do Dat.

"It doesn't explain why he's so annoying," Kouji added. He then felt another slap on his shoulder and exclaimed, "OW! Trinity!"

"You were being a butt. I had to stop you," she said with a smirk.

"Do another one!" Takuya shouted.

"I don't know how to do any other ones…in fact, I don't even know how I did the last one," JP scratched the back of his head.

All while this was happening, Tommy had walked over to the fire to grab another meat apple. Little did he know, the blue eyed Digimon was hiding right behind him in a tree. The Digimon came out and blasted a purple cloud towards Tommy, "Nightmare syndrome." The cloud went into Tommy's ear as his eyes became a deep grey color. The apple was forgotten and dropped towards the floor.

That night, Tommy was having horrible nightmares. He was sleeping in a leaf blanket and so was Zoe. Bokomon and Neemon were high up in the trees. Kouji and Trinity were sleeping at the spots that they were sitting at before. Everyone was sound asleep, except for Takuya and JP.

"This stinks, I did a spectacular performance tonight and I still have to watch the stupid fire," JP complained.

"Stop whining, we drew straws and you lost fair and square," Takuya scolded.

"I'm just wiped out from all the walking. I just need to pass out for a while," JP groaned.

It was silent before Takuya asked, "Hey JP? Are you an only child?"

"Yeah, how could you have known?"

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I could tell. I have a little brother, same age as Tommy." Both turned to look over at him. "It was my little brother's birthday, the day we came to the digital world. Aw man! I missed all the cake and ice cream!!"

"It's a little late for that now bud."

Takuya turned to JP, "Yeah, no big whoop." The shadow then flew past again. JP looked at him funnily.

"Did you just see a ghost?" JP asked.

"I saw something but I don't know what but it feels we're like being watched." Takuya stood up to look around and JP followed suit. The glowing blue eyes watched from above before disappearing once more.

"Maybe it was a squirrel or something," JP tried.

"You're saying you didn't feel anything just then?"

"I did, but I think it might be some gas from eating a little too much of those meat apples, if you know what I mean."

Both of them didn't know that Kouji was up as well. He was looking up into the sky, thinking about the voice from his D-tector. _You must search for the spirit, Kouji Minamoto_._ Never give up, for the spirit awaits you. Once you have found it, everything will become clear_.

_Everything will become clear? I just wish I knew what everything was,_ Kouji thought to himself. Trinity stirred next to him and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Kouji? You awake?"

"Yeah, just thinking," he mumbled.

They suddenly heard Tommy shaking, mumbling incoherently to himself. Zoe woke up next to him as well. In his dream, he was running, running to catch up with his mom. However, shadows of JP, Takuya, Trinity, Zoe, and Kouji grabbed him, saying things like he was a big boy now, all while his mom was slipping away from him. The shadows then disappeared to show that it really was his "friends." All of them were smirking at him, taunting him.

"STOP!!" he yelled out to the dream. Tommy stood up in a trance and muttered, "I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you," as if it were a chant. His eyes still a deep grey.

Everyone had crowded around him and Takuya said, "There's something wrong with him."

Trinity walked up to the group and in front of Tommy. She waved a hand in front of him and asked, "Tommy? It's me, Trinity. You okay in there?" Tommy picked up a piece of branch that had already been lit up by flames, the end of the branch glowing a dark red.

"Tommy, you stop that right now," Zoe told him.

"Argh, I won't forgive," Tommy said, putting the branch in a ready position to attack.

Trinity took a step back, "Tommy?"

"Cut it out!" Takuya scolded, "This isn't funny Tommy."

"I will never forgive any of you," Tommy growled at them. In his mind, Tommy was still fighting off the shadows in his dream. "You're going to pay for what you've done to me." Tommy pulled out his D-tector. "Execute, Spirit evolution! Kumamon. Crystal breeze!"

"Tommy, stop it!" Trinity cried out, still in front of Kumamon.

Kouji got up and ran towards her, "Trinity, get out of the way!" He grabbed her hand and led her towards the others. "Don't go near him. He's not himself." Trinity nodded just as another Digimon floated near them laughing to itself.

Neemon heard it and immediately fell off the tree. Bokomon opened his eyes sleepily and ordered, "Keep it down."

"That's one angry bear," Takuya said, stepping back.

"Kumamon…" JP said. He, Takuya, Zoe, Kouji, and Trinity were all slowly back away as Kumamon advanced towards them.

"Has Kumamon gone mad?" Bokomon questioned, looking down upon the scene.

"I'm tired of you bullying me!" Kumamon told them. He breathed in and shot out another attack towards the five teens. They dodged it just in time to see a tree getting frozen and breaking apart. _Justice will be served_. Kumamon walked towards his former teammates and shot out another blast of Crystal Breeze. The attack hit another tree and it was about to fall on top of Zoe. Lucky for her, Takuya knocked her out of the way. He ended up on top of her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Takuya," Zoe smiled up at him.

Takuya blushed and looked down at his feet, "Uh, sure…um…yeah, anytime Zoe, you just say it and well…let's just get back into the battle all right?"

"Okay," Zoe giggled.

"Hey!" JP yelled, "How come Takuya gets to fall on Zoe?"

"Run you germ!!" Kouji told him. Both ran towards Takuya and Zoe as Trinity caught up to them as well.

"Looks like the only choice we have to spirit evolve and take him out," JP announced.

"Spirit evolve?" Takuya questioned.

Trinity looked towards the four and yelled, "You can't do that! Tommy will get hurt and…it's as if, he's attacking you guys because you hurt him in the first place. This will only make matters worse!"

"Yeah, Trinity's right! I won't do it," Takuya said, "There has to be another way to stop him."

"Right," Zoe nodded.

Kouji stepped forward, "Sorry JP, I'm with them."

"Fine, well what do you propose?" Before anyone could answer, Kumamon attacked them again and they all went running once more.

Kumamon advanced towards them, Takuya, Trinity, and Kouji hiding behind trees. A shadow flew by and all three of them heard it this time. "What was that?" Kouji wondered.

"I know I definitely heard something this time," Takuya glared.

"Right," Kouji said. He turned towards Trinity, "Go find Bokomon and Neemon. You'll be safer with them right now."

"All right but be careful you guys, and don't hurt Tommy," Trinity gave a final nod and ran towards the two Digimon. Kouji and Takuya nodded their heads as Kouji pulled out his D-tector.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!! Lobomon."

JP saw the transformation and exclaimed, "Wait a minute! I thought we all agreed not to spirit evolve! Who does he think he is anyway? Sometimes I hate him."

"Kouji must have a good reason. Maybe he knows something that we don't," Zoe reminded.

Meanwhile, Trinity had found Bokomon and Neemon. She collapsed on the ground, completely out of breath from running. "Oh dear, Trinity, what happened?"

"Kumamon is in a trance or something," she took a breath and continued, "Me, Kouji, and Takuya saw a shadow and we think," another breath, "That Digimon has something to do with it." Bokomon and Neemon nodded then turned back to the battle.

Lobomon had pulled out his kendo, facing Kumamon. He brought it up to the sky and called out, "Ancient spirit of light!!" A ray of light shot out from his sword, obscuring yet lighting up everything else in its way.

"There he is," Takuya pointed out, finally spotting the mysterious Digimon. He pulled out his D-tector and transformed, "Execute, Spirit Evolution. Agunimon."

"Okay, now I know something definitely is wrong," Zoe commented.

JP turned to her, outraged at the two guys, "All I know is that they broke the agreement and we have to protect Tommy."

Zoe faced the other way and said, "Lobomon, don't you harm a hair on that bear okay?"

Kumamon melted and became ice, "Frozen tundra!!" The sharp point at the end directed towards Lobomon. The light warrior blocked the attack with his sword, then throwing Kumamon aside. The ice warrior melted and returned to its original state.

"Kumamon, this has to stop," Lobomon told him.

While that battle raged on, Agunimon was chasing after the mysterious Digimon, "Incoming!!"

"This is too easy," the Digimon smiled. Agunimon fell on top of it and began riding the Digimon as if it were a horse.

"Rotten little warthog!" The two came out of the bushes and into the light when finally Zoe and JP realized what was happening.

"What is he riding?" Zoe questioned. _**Bakumon: the product of a medical sleep research computer program. His special attack is nightmare syndrome.**_Bakumon threw Agunimon off of his back and ran off into the forest again.

"Come back!!" Agunimon called out.

Neemon, Bokomon, and Trinity popped out of a nearby bush. "He looks pretty nasty for a Bakumon. Aren't they supposed eat bad dreams?" Neemon asked.

"Really?" Trinity questioned, "He doesn't look that nice to me."

"You sap!" Bokomon yelled at Neemon, "Could you have ever thought that Cherubimon might've turned him evil?"

"But how?" Neemon and Trinity asked at the same time.

Bokomon looked stumped, "I have no idea." He pulled out his book to see that Bakumon was supposed to have a bracelet. "Ah, he should be wearing his power ring but apparently, Cherubimon has taken it away."

"Something tells me that Cherubimon isn't such a nice guy either," Trinity said, tapping her chin with her finger.

"You think?!" Bokomon yelled at her.

Agunimon continued to chase Bakumon neither giving up until Bakumon popped out and covered Agunimon in a purple mist, "Nightmare Syndrome!" The purple mist cleared away but it showed Agunimon trying to fight off the attack's symptoms.

In Takuya's dreamland, five shadows appeared and Bakumon showed its face. "These are not your friends. Use your powers to punish them." Takuya got into a fighting stance as Bakumon continued, "They're all against you Takuya. Destroy them before they destroy you." The shadows began rushing towards him, each grabbing him at a different angle but Takuya remembered. He remembered that these people were his friends.

"No, it's…not real!! Now get out of my head!!" Takuya pushed the shadows away leaving him alone in his dream. _That's it! Tommy must be having this dream too!!_ Agunimon stood up and told everyone, "It's only a dream! Bakumon must've convinced him that we're his enemy!" Zoe and JP turned to look at Agunimon in confusion.

"Oh no!" Zoe cried out.

Kumamon had Lobomon backed up to a tree. There was no where left for him to run to without fighting back. "Stop, Tommy!" Lobomon shouted. Kumamon didn't listen. He reached to his back pocket for his snow gun.

"My name is Kumamon and you are nothing but a big bully!!"

"No, you're wrong!"

Agunimon came out and exclaimed, "Kumamon! You're under the spell Bakumon's nightmare syndrome. It isn't real! You have to fight it!!"

Kumamon looked over at Agunimon. Inside of him, Tommy thought, _Agunimon…you're not my enemy?_

Agunimon then began to make flames erupt from his hands. "Argh!!" This made Kumamon rethink what he had just thought. He growled and glared at Agunimon.

"No! Agunimon, don't do it!!" Zoe shouted.

Trinity's eyes widened from the sidelines, "Takuya!! What the heck are you thinking?!"

"It's time to end this," Agunimon stated. He then shot the flames in the opposite direction…towards Bakumon. The flames hit their target and Bakumon's digi-code was released. "Now for some purification. Fractal code, digitize!!" When the Bakumon's fractal code disappeared, Kumamon also turned back into Tommy.

Tommy looked at Lobomon and asked, "Wow, Lobomon, have you been fighting somebody?"

"Glad to have you back Tommy," Lobomon simply replied.

Zoe and Trinity both ran over to him. "Tommy, don't you remember anything?" Zoe questioned.

"Yeah…or is everything just a complete blank to you?" Trinity asked further. "Because well, you just had a horrible nightmare."

"Huh?" Tommy said, looking confused.

Bokomon nodded, "That's right, you gave us quite a scare young man. Bakumon's dream made you think we were your enemies."

"Yeah," JP agreed, "But it was actually Cherubimon's fault."

"Bakumon's better now. He didn't know what he was doing at the time," Neemon told him.

On that cue, Bakumon floated down and apologized, "I'm sorry. From now on, I will only send you good dreams."

"Okay, thanks! I had an adventure and I don't even remember it!" Tommy smiled, causing the rest of the team to laugh.

"It's a good thing you don't," Zoe said.

The team began walking once more, Bokomon and Neemon in the front, Tommy, Zoe, and Trinity behind them, Takuya and Kouji behind them, and JP in the back.

"Thanks Kouji," Takuya said, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything," Kouji denied, "You're the one that sensed something." Takuya looked at him gratefully, that is until, "I always heard savages relied on intuition."

Takuya turned his head away from him, "You really hate being nice, don't you?" The two glanced back at each other, smirked, and then pounded fists.

JP looked at them and commented, "I'm not sure I'll ever understand them."

Trinity looked back and smiled at what she saw. _I'm proud of you Kouji, you're really opening yourself up to people._ She then turned back ahead and looked up at the moons.

The next night, Bakumon was above the teens blowing at them a silver mist, "Sweet dreams children." Watching from the sidelines was one Kouji Minamoto smiling upon the scene.

"Now that is the way to sleep." His D-tector began beeping and Kouji picked it up.

"Your beast spirit awaits you Kouji Minamoto, but first, you have some growing to do," the voice told him. Kouji stood up and looked at it as he woke Bokomon, Neemon, and Trinity. "What? What does she mean by that?"

**R&R!**


End file.
